


lamp: the prince who ran

by JJ2003



Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ2003/pseuds/JJ2003
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063901
Kudos: 7





	lamp: the prince who ran

melissa sat inside Roman's room, keeping him in the room for now. he was sobbing on the bed. his father had said nothing to him but ordered a guard to take him to his room. it was the next morning and roman had barely slept that night. he had been too nervous as to what his father would do to them... would he kill them? would he let them go and keep roman here under the promise that he would stay?

but that didn't happen. Jessica had sat with the royal family and explained to the king that he would lose roman forever if he did something to them. he didn't believe her at first until she told him what her parents had done to make her run away and that she was proof that if he did something to Roman's lovers that roman would never forgive them.

but that didn't mean Roman's dad agreed with this.

**________________**

roman was called down to the dining hall for breakfast and a good talking to. roman had his head down low, thinking of all the bad things his family could do to them.

he sat down silently across from his mother and brother. he looked dead in the eyes. he felt nothing but pain in his heart. his mother was the one to break the silence "roman, do you really care for them this much? your willing to give everything to save them?" he slowly nodded, he didn't have hope though. his mother sighed but what roman didn't see was her nod to his father "we aren't going to do anything to the roman" roman looked up at that in shock... what?

his father sighed "if you truly do care for them that much you can be with them-" roman's happiness jumped "-but-" his father continued, his hope fell again, what but could there be? "they have to stay here with you, they have to go through the same training you went through and when the time comes you must! marry one of them and take your rightful place as king, is that understood" roman frantically nodded! 

but he knew it wouldn't be easy to convince the others.

**_____________**

Jessica entered the dungands to find the three, roman had told here who was who, to find them frantic. they were still tied to a chair, Patton had his head down, it wasn't in shame but in worry, fear and... shame? she didn't understand why until she saw the dead look in his eyes.

Virgil, of course, was panicking trying to rip his bonds off. he was hyperventilating frantically flashing around. logan was trying to talk him into stopping but Virgil ignored his pleas.

they didn't notice her presence until she coffed making all three look at her, they had so much fear in the eyes. she knew why... if a human got kidnapped by there kind they were normally dead if they were retired to the human world. or a death note was left in there living area explaining that they were dead and who had taken them.

Patton was the first to speak, his voice breaking as tears streamed down his face "please, please don't kill us" he pled. logan was staring at her "wheres roman?" he had put this together, that roman was the only one missing from there group. Virgil was trying to get away from her, but he couldn't go anywhere. melissa joined her in the room alone with another guard. 

Jessica approached logan first after roman had advised that since the other 2 would freak if it was them. when Jessica reached him he says how they all flinched at the silence, they all had their eyes shut, logans head was facing to the side, but he felt no pain. when he heard the keys he jumped staring at the three "Romans fine-" Jessica started but was cut off by melissa "mostly, after that outburst I don't think he's fully ok" Jessica sighed "-as I was saying-" she sent a small glare towards melissa "-roman is fine, and we aren't going to kill you. your gonna join his highness who needs you in his room before his parents can take back what he said" logans eyes went wide "wait, did you say his highness?"

** _______________ **

after a breath explanation as to what was going on they were led to Romans room, and when they entered roman flung himself onto Patton who had been the first to enter making the smaller fall over "thank god your ok" he said before seeing the rope marks on his arm. looking to the others seeing the same marks on all three of them (Virgil's being more prominent because of his thrashing and tugging on them) roman froze pulling Patton up "what the hell happened to you three?" he asked Virgil walked up to him and slapped him across the face before he could say anything more "Virgil!" Patton screamed, "why didn't you tell us, you idiotic prince!?"

roman had to explain everything to them, how he ran away and up to this point why he didn't explain and what had happened in his eyes. his boyfriends anger seam to disapate as he explained."

"wether or not they stayed together was lost in history... no one knew what happed to the prince and his lovers after that" the princess cryed out in protest "but there has to be some clue anuty!" Jessica smiled at her niece "why don't you ask your father, I'm sure roman knows his own history little one"


End file.
